What Loki's Septor Leaves Behind
by MarvelLuver
Summary: This is basically some scenes I felt were missing from the movie. I think the movie was great, but I would've thought it was greater if these were in it! I don't own any of the characters. Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye, Steve Rogers AKA Captain America, Natasha Romanoff AKA Black Widow, Tony Stark AKA Iron Man, Loki, and Jarvis. Hurt, Friendship, humor. Clint!Tony!Whump
1. Chapter 1

**Just as a reminder, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! Hence the term "FAN FICTION"!**

**This is a missing scene I thought was an awesome idea to bring Iron Man's technology into the movie a little bit more.**

**Enjoy, Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

What Loki's Septor Leaves Behind

"When they come, and they will, they'll come for you."

"I have an army."

"We have a hulk."

"Oh, I thought the beast had wandered off."

"You're missing the point, there's no throne. There is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes, and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you, because if we can't defend the earth, you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it."

"How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?"

* * *

The septor touched the center of the arc reactor, for a moment doing nothing. Tony Stark had already begun planning a snarky remark about performance issues when he saw the blue light disappearing from his reactor, seeping into the glowing septor.

Loki seemed very pleased. He grabbed Stark around the throat and threw him into the bar behind him, then leapt out the window onto one of the many Chitauri transports.

Natasha was in the quinjet with Steve Rogers and Clint Barton, approaching the area which the aliens had begun to attack.

She saw the demigod leap out of the window, leaving shards of glass flying in all directions.

"Clint, drop me off on the roof, I don't see Stark," she said briskly, knowing that the billionaire must be in trouble if he had decided against pursuing Loki.

"He's probably fine," Clint replied as the quinjet doors fell opened above the Stark Tower.

"I'll see you on the ground!" Natasha yelled back over the sound of the wind.

"Right," Steve nodded, motioning to Barton to head towards the ground.

Clint nodded. Natasha leapt from the quinjet and onto the roof, disappearing down the roof access stairs.

* * *

"Stark!" Natasha was yelling as she sprinted into the bar and sitting area of the tower with broken windows blowing smokey winds into the room.

She saw Tony struggling up to the counter, tapping furiously on the arc reactors's darkened surfaced.

"What happened?" Natasha demanded, grabbing his arm and pulling him to sit against the counter's wall.

"The glow stick of destiny," he began with a shaky voice,"was a little worse than I thought it'd be-..." Tony replied, removing the broken reactor.

"Do you have anymore?" Natasha asked, pushing broken glass away from them.

"I have another in the drawer... The desk in my workshop- Can you get it? I would, but I'm a bit- busy," Tony said, his breathing becoming labored and difficult to maintain.

"I'll be right back," Natasha said, wasting no time.

She rushed down the steps toward Tony's workshop, the door already unlocked by a worried AI, whose voice bursted from an unknown source when Natasha entered the workshop, running towards the desk sitting in the center.

"Miss Romanoff, the spare arc reactors are kept in the top drawer underneath a metal plating," Jarvis told her as she rushed to the drawer and flung it opened.

She grabbed the side of the metal plating, tore it out of the metal drawer, and threw it over her shoulder into something that she hears break.

She's beyond caring about being neat.

"This one?" she asks the AI, holding a bright blue arc reactor, which she believes was his old version, up to show the invisible voice.

"Indeed," Jarvis piped, then he went silent as the red haired assassin disappeared back through the door to the workshop, climbing quickly up the stairs and into the kitchen, where Tony is still leaning against the counter's wall.

"How do I...?" Natasha began, noticing how much paler his face had become. She couldn't noticeably tell if he was still even breathing, but she knew the only way to fix it was to put the reactor back in it's place.

"Twist it, then click it- click it in," Tony's voice was quiet and tired, the simple task of speaking taking the last of his energy.

"Okay," Natasha said easily, trying to keep herself together long enough to save his life.

"Take your time, widow," Tony smirked, obviously not in the mood for joking, but still attempting to keep up his humorous reputation.

She twisted the arc reactor into it's place, then she pressed on it until there was a small *_click* _and she leaned back, waiting for something to happen.

Tony's eyes were unfocused, but he could vaguely see the glow of blue light emanating off his black sabbath shirt.

Then there was black, but occasionally there would be a blue circle in the center of his vision.

Natasha was beginning to wonder if she'd done something wrong after nearly two minutes of nothing changing.

"Nat, where are you?" she heard Clint's voice in her ear, just then remembering the commlink she'd put in while they were flying in the quinjet on their way here.

"I'm with Stark in the tower," Natasha replied to him, keeping her eyes trained on the closed ones of Tony Stark.

"What happened?" Clint asked, hearing the unease in her voice, the stutter of her words.

The paleness of Tony's face began to turn back to his normal tan color as the arc reactor's effect took over.

"Tony?" Natasha spoke fiercely, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, I thought spiders had eight legs..." Stark replied, his eyelids lifting slowly.

"I guess you'll have to be satisfied with two," Natasha replied cooly, helping him stand against the rocklike granite of the bar's countertops.

He was about to make a smart remark, but once again was stopped. He lifted his head and met the gaze of the Black Widow, "Thanks."

"Just know... you don't owe me anything," Natasha said quickly, making sure they didn't have a misunderstanding. She had done that to too many people in the past.

"Well, you did pretend to be my assistant's..- assistant, sooo... Maybe now we're even," Tony replied, rubbing his neck.

"Deal," Natasha said, clicking her commlink button.

"Clint, I'll be right out with..." she trailed off, not willing to sign Tony up for work he couldn't do.

"Will you be alright to...?" she asked, clicking her comm to the mute.

"I'm fine," Tony said happily, then further continued to speak to his AI, "Deploy!"

"Stark's on his way," she finished as Tony took off in his suit towards the others, and she clicked her speaking button off as she flipped on the beams exposed from the broken letters on the STARK sign, then landing on the transport of one of the Chitauri aliens.

"What happened in there?" Clint requested as he stuck an arrow into an alien.

"Nothing we couldn't handle," Natasha replied to him, jumping from the Chitauri ship and landing gracefully next to Clint on the ground.

**The story then continues into the Avenger's movie.**

**If you enjoyed, a review would be much appreciated!**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review! :D**

**-MarvelLuver**

**I'm the most Luver of Marvel ever. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I had another idea for a scene that I wished was different.**

**I also had a certain inspiration from someone in the reviews for this specific scene.**

**So, this part takes place during the early moments of the Chitauri Invasion, after Natasha and Tony rejoin the avengers on the ground. Remember when Steve swooped in to help Clint and Natasha, along with Thor? What if Thor and Steve had been preoccupied by more Chitauri? What if they hadn't swooped in to help?**

**Enjoy! Follow, Favorite, and Review! :D Would love to hear feedback on these stories!**

Chapter 2

Captain America's shield was swinging violently at the incoming Chitauri aliens, who were slowly overwhelming him, along with Thor, who was having trouble keeping the Chitauri away from civilians.

Tony had flown off to find out how easily he could destroy the power source, but failed. He flew off, being chased by multiple Chitauri transports.

The Hulk was beyond reasoning with, he was smashing everything and anything as he punched the surface of the large worm-like snake-like alien's armor.

"Clint!" Natasha yelled when he was blasted in the arm by a Chitauri weapon.

"Gah!" he spluttered, continuing to finish off the latest swarm that was lurking towards him.

He grabbed his arm, his face fighting to stay calm.

As Natasha leaned down to help him, a large wave of about fifteen of the aliens came down the street towards her and Clint.

"Oh boy," Natasha squirmed away from her spot behind a broken taxi, where she left Clint, hoping to distract the aliens and keep them away from him.

She was blasted at multiple times, but dodged them as she diligently fought against the swarm of Chitauri. They grabbed her arms, and when they did she kicked their feet. They released her out of surprise, allowing her time to reload her handgun.

"Tasha'!" Clint yelled as a Chitauri came up from behind her, wielding multiple weapons and a blaster with a bayonet at the tip.

She turned at the sound of her teammate, seeing his eyes widening at what was behind her.

Natasha leapt up, and flew backward into the oncoming alien.

She dug her widow blade deep into the alien's neck, but still he kept fighting.

"Stark!" she yelled desperately over the commlink.

"Busy!" he replied, "Where are you?!" he yelled back, finally able to fly away from the aliens attacking him.

"Fourth Avenue near the Stark tow-" she was cut off when an alien blaster was fired at her head. She ducked just in time, but not enough. It singed a layer of her curly red hair off her head.

Just as the same alien was aiming again, leaving no escape for the black widow, a red and gold guardian angle threw himself in the way of the blast.

He was knocked into the wall of a building, but he shook it off and continued to put his arm around Natasha and her's around Clint. They flew up to the top of the nearest building, which was a bit lower than the Stark Tower.

"You guys alright?" Tony asked when they landed, holding back a laugh at the blackened hair on Natasha's head.

"I'm fine, how's your arm?" Natasha answered, then turned her attention to Clint's bloody, purple colored arm.

He shook his head, "I'm okay."

He threw a piece of fabric from his vest around it and began firing arrows at the oncoming aliens.

"Need a lift back to the ground?" Tony asked Natasha.

Clint nodded at her to go.

"Sure, Stark," Natasha replied gratefully, allowing herself a few seconds to breath after her near brush with death.

"You don't look too bad with black hair," Tony said annoyingly as they flew to the ground.

"Can it, can man," Natasha threw back playfully as she flipped out of his grasp and onto the ground.

"Have fun!" Tony yelled as he took off to help Hulk take down a group of Chitauri.

"Don't I always?" Natasha said to herself as she began firing bullet after bullet at the aliens.

**Continues into the avengers movie, like the previous chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Not sure if I'll make another chapter, but that's dependent on your wonderful reviews!**

**:D Favorite, Follow, and of course, Review!**

**-MarvelLuver **


End file.
